


Furtive

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Supportive Albus Severus Potter, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius has a exhaustion-induced nightmare, but Albus is on hand to support him, and give his husband the care he needs.





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometthespacerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/gifts).



> This one is for you, cometthespacerock, who told me that more Scorbus is far better than a tidy house. 'Albus says leave the mess'. Albus is, of course, correct.

Asleep next to Albus, Scorpius moaned, his body writhing and tangled in the sheets. 

His skin felt hot and damp as he rolled over, pressing his body tight against Al’s side. His husband had fell asleep early that evening, incoherent with exhaustion after a double shift at St. Mungos, leaving Albus awake and reading unenthusiastically next to him. 

Whatever dream Scorpius was having, it was certainly a realistic one, if the half-heard utterances and the impressive erection pressing against his thigh were any indication. Feeling his own body react in kind, Albus slid his body down the bed, throwing the boring novel to the floor as he did so. 

Scorpius, only half awake now, nuzzled at Albus’ chest; his soft, aroused lips seemingly unconscious of the effect they were having on his husband. 

“Wake up, you… You’re dreaming,” Albus smiled, scratching his fingers along Scorpius’ scalp delicately, trying to wake Scor without scaring him. Albus was rewarded a moment later by the sight of his beloveds grey eyes opening, unfocused both from sleep and his lustful night-time imaginings. 

“I _dread_ to ask what all that was about, love,” Albus wondered aloud, before pulling the vision in front of him in for a kiss. Scorpius tasted beautiful; musky with sleep but innately sweet. Still only half awake, Scorpius’ lips were pliable, and Albus couldn't help but tease and tickle them. Their mouths parried with each other, a sublime push and pull that had Albus feeling rather sensitive _embarrassingly_ quickly. 

“I was with you, Al,” Scorpius gasped as he pulled out of their kiss. “I kept trying to touch you, but I couldn’t get close… It was awful. Merlin. So glad you’re here now-” 

Scorpius climbed on top of Albus then, his body so slender and svelte on top of his husband. Albus could feel the shiver of Scorpius’ body, and the residual heat of his skin. He slid his hands to rest on the small of Scor’s back, wanting to be a careful, reassuring presence. While nightmares had been a feature of Scorpius’ life forever, arriving whenever he was overly tired or stressed, Albus couldn’t ever remember them being _quite_ this erotic before.

“Well, I’m here now, love. Just another one of your dreams. What do you need from me?” Albus asked carefully running his hands down Scorpius’ sides, his calloused fingertips rough against his lover’s satin smooth skin. “How can I make you feel better?”

“Just want to be close. Want you near me, Al,” Scorpius requested quietly. “I need to feel your body next to mine. Please”

Albus lifted his head to kiss Scorpius once more, and angled his body so that Scorpius could rock his hips against his, their clothed cocks rubbing each other with delicious friction. Albus gave a little moan of his own, winding his arms around Scorpius’ torso and moving him as close as he could manage. Scorpius looked _resplendent_ ; his eyes squeezed shut in bliss, cheeks flushed pink and hair mussy and sleep-snarled. Scorpius’ hands clasped onto Al’s hips, gripping tightly, levering himself shamelessly for own pleasure

And of course, Scor came quickly, coiled tight still from his dream, with Albus following him mere seconds later. 

Circe, how he loved the agitated innocence of frotting up against his beloved; the schoolboy furtiveness of the act, and how each of them would lay afterwards, panting and shuddering.

It reminded Albus of their surreptitious Hogwarts fumblings, hidden in the half-dark behind a tapestry, and fuck if _that_ wasn’t a complete turn on. Scorpius shuddered as he came, collapsing his slender form on top of Albus. For a moment neither man spoke, the only sound in their bedroom the quiet inhalation of their shared breath. 

“How do you feel now, love?” asked Albus after a minute had passed, and the spreading damp had started to become uncomfortable. He reached for his wand, the familiar flow of his magic cleansing both men instantly. “Do you feel reassured?”

“Um-mm. Yes. Much better,” Scorpius agreed, his voice a pleasant hum. “That was lovely. But then, everything with you is always great. You always look after me, Al.”

“Course I do. I love you. Now, you need to go back to sleep. You’re still bloody exhausted.”

“I love you, too. Mm-mm. That was so nice.”

Albus pulled the bedsheets over the pair of them, listening to the slow measured breathing that proved to him Scorpius’ sleep was truly peaceful. He ghosted a small kiss on his husbands downy cheek, and fell fast asleep before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
